basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Colia
Colia, of the planet Traesh; a peaceful, lush land with equally peaceful inhabitants. However, turmoil torrents from within as tyannical rule threatens to usurp the very fabric of love on which Colia was founded. Citizens are also displeased that some neighboring countries lay possession on water sources and land they wish to claim for themselves. Etymology The name "Colia" comes from the Aruic ''coll; ''a letter of that alphabet and the name of a medicinal tree associated with generosity and peace. History It should be stated that the main citation for this information is the collection of archives belonging to the Siadual religious ordinances, and thusly complies with said religious beliefs. The views expressed here do not apply to all residents of Colia, nor are they believed to be entirely and exactly historically accurate. Wanderers The first traces of sentient life in what is now Colia are fairly recent, given that Traesh is a relatively young planet. Hard and variable climates, which now exist to a lesser degree, were prevalent in prehistory Colia. Nomadic hunter-gatherer groups, the Sijara, were prevalent in these lands. Tribal Settlement Some time later, the climate softened and groups were able to settle down. Others, such as the Sijara that wander still today, refused to remain in one place. Tribes of settlers, struggling for survival, feuded over boundary lines. Stronger tribes prospered through war, weaker ones died away completely. During this time, there were several tribes inhabiting the large patch of land that is now Colia. Some were primarily sea-farers who lived off the rich oceans, others took refuge in the deep forests and craggy mountains. Treaty of Coll At some time, the leaders of these tribes decided that the constant disputes with each other were keeping them from defending against their real enemies- the developing countries on their every side, and the Sijara who were pouncing upon every weak group they came across. Thusly, the leaders of the five tribes- two from the oceans, two from the forests, and one from the mountains- gathered together and bound themselves to the Treaty of Coll. This treaty gave oligarchy to the current leaders and allowed for five unified states. This treaty established freedoms, and peace in the land... for some time. The land was known as Coll. Kingdom of Colia Coll was a much smaller country than Colia is now, and much more weakly defended. It was easily laid claim on by royalties from the north, the proud (and once noble) Cearbhaill family. Although the initial reaction of the peoples of Coll was, to say the least, unsavory, the peoples grew to love their just and kindly king. Under King Cearbhaill's rule, the tiny, newly named kingdom of Colia grew, and prospered. Neighboring countries were conquered with little violence, and granted rights as any other. Colia became the envy of other countries, the highest standard of living, and a land of culture and arts. Visitors came from far and wide to marvel at the landscape and architectural beauties. Yet still, distrust reigned in the land. Sijara were not as barbaric as they once were- indeed, they now aspired for a significance and culture of their own- but yet, they went untrusted. It was during this time that King Cearbhaill's lovely daughter, the Princess Deirlin, fell violently ill. The only remedy for the rare sickness she had contracted was a flower growing across the oceans, on a dangerous and uncharted isle that later became a colony of Pece. It was a Sijara adventurer who returned with this flower, and so from then on the Sijara and the Kingdom of Colia were at peace with one another. A decree was made to say that at any time Colia would be the home and refuge of the Sijara. King Cearbhaill, then, became the first non-Sijara to don a sash (see the Sijara article to learn more about the cultural significance of this event). Emirkol the Chaotic It was during this time of glory and legend that a marvelous and dastardly magician came to settle in Colia. No one knew quite from where he came, but it was rumored that he was a count from the northern lands. Now, during this time, the dimension of magic and the world existed in harmony. For whatever reason, it became Ermikol's goal to separate the two. In the end, he was successful. Almost. Save but for a few towns near his fortress, the world was separated from the "wild". Most of these settlements faded from existence entirely, but one is known to remain. Despite being clearly within the Kingdom of Colia's boundary lines, the governing royalty turns a blind eye to the wayward town of Cailleath. Fear drives most citizens to ignore the city completely, or to treat it as legend only. For miles around, the city of Callieath is unobstructed by other cities or townsfolk, and it survives on its own quite well. To learn more about Cailleath, please go to its separate page. The fortress of Emirkol the Chaotic is a looming black structure hidden in the forests atop the craggy hills overbearing a lake. It, too, is undisturbed by citizens of Colia as rumors whisper that the dark magician still reluses in his tower, practicing his dark magic to this day. Defeated, but not entirely. Waiting for his chance to strike back. Current Times Unfortunately, as is the path history must always follow, peace could not reign forever. King Cearbhaill is now a legacy, and the royal family is as tyannical and deceptive as King Cearbhaill was just and merciful. New laws, restricting freedom and access to the country have been put in place. Strict taxes and regulations have come about. Although begrudingly allowed inside the nation's imposing walls, the Sijara are treated with hostility. Cultural and scientific development is at a standstill. The people cry out from oppression but their pleas for help are silenced. Petty feuds over unneeded land and water sources take place daily, and all relations with other countries have been spoiled and corrupted. The people cry for a change, and revolution is threatening to come about. As this threat becomes stronger, so does the cruel law's grip on the people. There is a greatly divided upper and lower class; the middle class has been stomped down. Something is bound to change, soon. Geography Write the second section of your page here. Governance Economy Demographics Culture Music and Dance Cuisine Another aspect of culture Colia is known for is its cuisine. Locals can enjoy regional specialties such as toasted mushroom topped with bell pepper flatbread, almond paste on a tortilla-like shell, or grilled mussel over pine nut spicy mauri stew. These are quite normally found in Colia, and most locals can prepare them. Unfortunately, travelers incoming to Colia are limited because of the country's strict access requirements. No travelers come in, no residents out. Traditional Colian cusine has strong Sijarian influences and is prepared from indigineous ingredients; such as many forest-dwelling mushrooms, mauri, mussel, nuts, and Sports and Games Theater Literature, Philosophy and the Arts Holidays Category:Jaezath System Category:Traesh